


Anesthetic

by Izhilzha



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Humor, Innuendo, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Don had meant to be reassuring.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Anesthetic

Don had meant to be reassuring. Obviously, Liz was not interpreting it that way. She pushed herself up on both elbows and stared at him. "I'm your anesthetic? I'm not sure I like that."

_Rephrase, Eppes, quick._ "Not . . . anesthetic. More like a good wine." A confused smile twitched her full lips; okay, he was on a roll. "Rich, complex, compelling. . . ." He eyed her naked curves, barely covered by the sheer sheet. "Full-bodied."

She snickered. He took the opportunity to gather her in, chest to chest, nose to nose. "You dull the anxiety, make me relax, and bring joy to my heart."

She smirked. "And a hangover the next day?"

Don sighed. "It's not a perfect metaphor."

When she kissed him, instead of pushing away, he thanked his lucky stars he'd found a girl who could laugh--at him, and at herself.


End file.
